


miraclass salt playlist chaos

by SaltyOni666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Crossover, Demons, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyOni666/pseuds/SaltyOni666
Summary: collections of my own songs incorperated into the miraculous universe, with other universes to add some flavor.Fwi, not to be confused with "miraculous salt playlist (plus some sugar)" by BooksRBetterThanPeople.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. demon of the opera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Salt Playlist (Plus some Sugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970630) by [BooksRBetterThanPeople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, let's get on with a popluar musical number: phantom of the opera... with a twist. a demonic twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the... industrial, 1920, 40s... ah fricket, chose your own damn era.

Blamed, framed, dishonoured, disown, ruined, all for what. A mere role in the newest opera, organized and patreoned by Gabriel Agreste. She only got the role so as to be a professional dancer. But then an italian girl with no talent other than making poor lies, turned everyone against her. Worse, Adrien, Gabriel’s son and lead singer, knew, but chose not to interfere so as to not cause Chaos. Hurt, she ran away in shame, only to find herself in the catacombs underneath, where she found a mysterious grimoire, containing an entity known as the fabled 'Demon of the opera', who was sealed after haunting the opera house above. Broken, Mari chose to release the demon, who became one with her soul.

_ In sleep he sang to me. _

_ In dreams, he came. _

_ That voice that calls to me _

_ And speak my name. _

_ And do I dream again,  _

_ for now i find; _

_ The demon of the opera is there, _

_ Inside my mind. _

The demon, a former/murdered opera singer now reborn as an entity made from hate and revenge, was touched and decided to make her his, so that she can be happy and do the thing she loves: singing.

**Sing once again with me**

**Our strange duet**

**My powers over you**

**Grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me**

**To glance behind**

_ Those who had seen your face _

_ Throw back in fear _

_ I am the mask you wear _

**It’s me they hear.**

**My** _your_ **spirit and** **your** _my voice_

_ In  _ **one c** _ ombi _ **ned**

**_The demon of the opera is there_ **

**_Inside my mind_ **

Beware the demon of the opera x2

While all of this was happening, the opera was in full swing. Things went well when suddenly the audience heard the mysterious warning, soon, even the cast became afraid of the chant’s meaning.

**In all your fantasies,**

**You always knew**

**That man and mystery**

_ Were both in you _

**In** _this_ **laby** _rinth_

**Whe** _ re nigh _ **t is li** **_ght._ **

_ T _ **_he demon of_ ** _ the o _ **_pera is t_ ** _ he _ **_re_ ** _ , _

_ Insi _ **_de your min_ ** _ d. _

**My angel of music**

_ He’s there, the demon of the opera. _

Marinette’s voice went higher as the demon told her to sing, with her becoming higher each time he spoke. Soon, the voice was heard in the entire house, disorienting the staff, patreons and musicians. Until the voice became unheard, and all those involved in mari’s bullying died, without even finishing the opera. Years later, people who investigated the old, condemned opera royal heard a disembodied yet angelic voice singing within the halls, and some even stated that those who ventured in whilst hearing her will drop dead when she’s finished. Some believed that it was the love of the demon, and soon called the updated urban legends as the demon and the angel of the opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no specific demon for this, chose whoever you prefer. wether it would be Lavey, Aquino or Lloyd, or even his Garmadon, though you can be... 'mainstream' and pick damien al ghul or Felix culpa. i don't fuckin care.


	2. standing for Everfree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now, here's some for the bronies.  
> also, in this, Marc and Marinette are cousins, and they're both timber and Gloriosa Daisy respectivly, along with Gabriel Agreste as Filthy Rich.

Mari was the owner of Camp Everfree, a camp that promotes natural preservation and unity between humans and nature.  
Key word: was.  
Ever since Gabriel Agreste, patron of the area and property manager, arrived, she finds out that she was the only nature camp owner who's rent and payment to keep her ownership of the nature preserve had doubled every month in the whole area. Eventually, she fell behind payment and had promised to pay back her debt by the end of the month, with him threatening to turn the park into a mall.  
She sought out every school in the area, with the promise of discount prices. She eventually gained the attention of two schools, Canterlot high and College francois Dupont.  
The first school had students who loved nature, though the other disrespected it at every chance, getting on Mari’s nerves, but they defended themselves using their influences. Mari was outraged when she learned that one of the latter students was in fact the patron's son, and was convinced that he was sabotaging things.  
Suddenly, she saw something shining crashing into a nearby quarry, and investigated. She found some gems that seem to emanate power from within. She took a handful of them and somehow gained the ability to manipulate nature around herself. She head back to camp to use her newfound powers against those that disrespect nature, but not before dealing with two new newcomers, one having glasses and the other somehow able to read minds and memories. 

I have waited for the day  
To send this greedy wolf away  
Now the magic is my salvation  
Gather close in my protection

We  
Will  
Stand  
For Everfree

She managed to return to the camp and proceeded to create an impenetrable barrier made of briars. The students cowered in fear in response.

Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory  
No need to fear the vultures at the door  
Right here you have me to protect you  
Within these walls of thorns  
Forever free  
Forever more

They have come into our domain  
Here to see our camp in chains  
But we have held it for generations  
This is just a complication

We  
Will  
Stand  
For Everfree

She saw some students trying to break the barrier down, but they soon found that the briars return tougher than before. Mer cousin, Marc, tried to cut down a pathway open, only for her to grab the axe using the briars and lifted the axe high away from his reach.

Trust in me  
This is for your own good  
Don’t be afraid  
Nature is our friend  
All of this beauty that surround us  
Every loving bloom designed to defend

She made a platforme using the plants to stand above the students, to show them that nature is above them. She may have trapped some people, including the teachers, in a building by making a small barricade at the entrance..

Let them come, just let them try  
I’m not about to say goodbye  
This camp will be here throughout the ages  
Being written in the history pages

She no longer cared who’s in her way,  
She’ll protect her nature reserve,  
No matter what.

We  
Will  
Stand  
For Everfree


End file.
